


The Start of the Fall

by burning_nova



Series: The Wives of the Odinsons [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it came to be. Járnsaxa's greatest mistake: Falling in love with Thor Odinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter describes a very uncomfortable sexual scene between Thor and Járnsaxa due to their arranged marriage. There is no rape but neither of them really wants to have sex with each other.

The first time he met her was at their wedding. Political expedience required a quick match, and no time for a courtship. Thor thought that justification for the affair was a weak excuse for him to obtain a Jotun bride, but Father had plans and didn’t always disclose them. 

She was taller than him, younger by a few decades he guessed. She was not someone he would call beautiful, but she hardly deserved to be called homely. Perhaps she was beautiful for the Jotnar, he did not know many of their women. 

Her skin was a deep shade of blue, eyes a light shade of red that memorized him for the briefest of moments, hair as dark as the night, and he guessed she was slight or would have been if she were smaller. The broadness of her shoulders bothered him and her legs were too long. He thought about the consummation and wondered if it would even be pleasurable for him. Jotnar were so large. 

She offered him a small smile, teeth almost dazzling against her oddly blue-black gums. He did not even know her name, though she would know of his. Was she sweet? He wondered at that smile, tentative and her eyes soft before it vanished into a cold hard mask. Noble at least, he thought. 

He bowed to her. Sif stood with Mother and Loki. Her eyes never left the Jotun. Jealousy and annoyance marred her face in almost unnoticeable lines, but Thor had known her a lifetime. Loki glanced at her with lips pulled back in distaste. He did not hide his feelings at the match. 

This was a small ceremony; the country did not care for or need to be present for the addition of a new wife for their prince. The first perhaps, but not the second or third or fifth, like Thor’s birth mother, Jord who he had not seen for ages. There would be a feast in celebration but Thor and his new bride would retreat to his chambers for a more personal dinner. 

When she spoke for the first time, voice deeper than he had thought but still light and feminine, he could not help but think that this was perhaps the most unpleasant day of his life. What would he do with her?

He knew few Jotnar were notable and intelligent. They mainly resided among the nobility. Was she among them? Did she even understand the severity of her marriage to him? What if she were simple? The thought sat like a stone in his stomach. 

He could not gauge her intelligence from her speech; she simply repeated the traditional wedding vows. She could be like a Mimick in the forest, simply copying speech in search of treasure? His eyes fell upon Sif as he recited his vows. She smiled softly at him. 

When he glanced back at the Jotun, Járnsaxa had been her name, she looked sad. He felt ashamed. Thor should have looked upon her; it was hardly her choice as it was his. The ceremony ended soon afterward. He bowed to his new wife and took her to his chambers. 

She was silent during the trip. Once in his chambers she looked upon him. “Will we consummate the marriage now?” Perhaps she was simple. He thought irritably. Ruled by her base nature. 

“No, there were be a dinner between us first. It is traditional.” She nodded. Her gown was Asgardian and she looked foolish. She moved with a confidence that hid any misgivings she may have. It was too fine for her. 

He took her arm and escorted her to the dining room of his wing. Her hands, he noticed, were the same size as his. Her fingers were slimmer and feminine; her dark nails, that were almost claw like in appearance at their length, ruined the effect. At least no one had tried to color them that would have had him laughing. 

His grandmother’s possessions had been taken out of storage at the news of her arrival. The mismatched chair opposite of his was old, out of style by more than a lifetime, but sturdy and comfortable. She sat in the chair without his prompting. Thor sat down opposite of her. 

They were silent until the first servant came in bearing the first dish. 

“Thank you.” She said to the servant, who bowed deeply to her. Thor stayed silent and drank heavily from his cup of mead. She ate a few bites of her plate before she spoke to him. “Will we be eating here nightly? With your other wife?”

Thor took another drink and considered simply not answering. “No.” He decided to simply end the discussion. “And her name is Sif, Lady Sif. She is a shieldmaiden.” 

The Jotun smiled as if she had heard the most humorous news. Did she think Sif would fall in battle and join him as Queen? He thought for a moment. He would marry a thousand brides before that happened. 

“A warrior.” She said with laughter in her voice. “I am-“

“It does not concern me nor do I care.” She frowned and dropped her eyes to her plate. She was thankfully silent for the rest of the meal. She was almost pretty like that. 

Thor was happily drunk when he motioned her toward his bedchambers. She followed, her step sure and clear she had not drunk at the meal. He closed the door behind him and locked it. She had slipped out of her overdress and stayed in the simple slip beneath it in the moment it took him to do so. 

“On the bed.” He snapped. They would consummated it quickly and leave it at that. Her lips tightened and she slipped into the bed. What was her blasted name? 

“Járnsaxa.” She replied. Had he said that aloud? It mattered not. He slipped out of his clothing, naked unlike her. He advanced and stopped. They needed to consummate the marriage. Yet, she did not want him and he could not force himself upon her. 

The idea filled him with disgust and removed any softness the alcohol had pulled over the day’s events. She stared back at him, eyes cold and body tense. Did she expect him to force himself upon her? 

“I do not care for this more than you.” She said softly. “You may enter me and be done with it. It will not be pleasant but it will not be disgrace if that concerns you.” She pulled the slip off and dropped it off at the side of his bed, the side Sif would normally occupy. 

Duty. They were both here for duty. He could do this for duty, as he had his first kill or battle. He stroked himself to hardness.

He sat on the bed and stared at her. She had an ample bosom and her stomach was soft. He was interested in her lineage marks. Her arms twitched twice to cover herself. She looked embarrassed when she placed them back at her sides. He thought most Jotun paraded half naked. Should she not be more comfortable like this than in her dress? 

Thor licked his lips and kissed her softly. She did not respond but shuddered under him. He pulled back and saw her eyes closed. 

“What is the matter?” He asked. 

“I leave behind a man most beloved by me. He was the last to kiss me before you and I fear never again.” No, he would not. Thor thought. He may not want her, but he would not be like his father and have her leave his side. 

“Járnsaxa,” the first time the name slipped from his lips. “this is not easy for me as well. I have a wife I love. You and I are the same here.” 

“Then you must continue.” She said as a reply. He did not try to kiss her again. He looked at her sex, and found her familiar in anatomy. He touched her, softly. She was dry and unprepared for such an act. He tried to touch her and bring her pleasure, to make her at least receptive to him. 

Her gasps were more from surprise than from pleasure. When touched her again, she was hardly any better. He ignored his limpness. Perhaps her breasts? Most women enjoyed stimulation there. He thought as he moved to suckle on them. 

She did not gasp from pleasure and moved away when he tried to fondle the other breast before turning into his touch. He slid his hand down and found she was as dry as before, what little arousal she had felt was now gone. 

“I do not enjoy it.” Járnsaxa said when he removed his mouth from her breasts. “It is not unpleasant but I do not find it pleasurable.” She replied. She showed the same amount of frustration he felt. “Do you not use oils or lubricants? I thought you Aesir more advanced than this.” 

Thor’s irritation appeared again. “More so than you, Jotun.” he snapped and her posture became defensive.

“Then retrieve some, giant slayer.” She sneered the title. Thor retrieved a bottle and stared at her. Járnsaxa was less relaxed than when they started and he was in a worse mood. He tried to reign in his temper.

This was his wife. His wife, and for duty he and she needed to consummate the relationship. He handed her the oil and she simply stroked him to full arousal. She coated her fingers and prepared herself, her movements awkward. 

Quickly, he had to end it quickly. Thor positioned himself and looked at her. Járnsaxa took a breath. 

“Proceed.” He pushed in, she tensed and then relaxed around him. He was in fully. He glanced at her again. Járnsaxa nodded at him. He pulled out and thrust. She cried in pain. He felt his erection wilt. No. 

He pulled out. She hissed. “No. Again.” Járnsaxa demanded. Thor looked unconvinced. “I simply need to prepare more. I have not done this to myself before. It is simply unusual; I did not do it properly. It is no fault of your own.” 

She reached for the oil and he grabbed her hand. “No. It is done. We are done. The marriage is consummated.” 

“I would hardly call that consummation.” Járnsaxa replied but her posture relaxed. Thor smiled. 

“Was I not in you?”

“I cannot argue such facts.” Járnsaxa said with small smile on her face. She tugged her hand out of his grasp. She grabbed the slip and changed into it. “Where are my chambers?” She asked after a moment.

“Being prepared still. You will sleep here for the time being.” 

“I may take an extra chamber.”

“No, you are my wife. You will be entitled to the best.” 

“As you wish.” She slipped into the bed. He pulled on his sleep clothing and entered his side of the bed. The space between them felt wide. Her hands had been soft, he thought. 

“Earlier, what had you wished to say?” Járnsaxa glanced at him. She had been looking blankly forward.

“Nothing of importance.”

“I was rude. Pray, my forgiveness.” He reached for her hand, she did not pull away. He began to stroke it with his thumb, small circles. A lineage mark on her hand stood out from the rest of her skin. It was not unpleasant. 

“Your wife, Sif, she is a warrior.” Járnsaxa returned to staring at the wall. “I found it amusing. I-I am a healer or I was training to be one.”

“A healer?” Thor questioned, surprised. 

“No, I was still in training.” Her voice dropped. “That is behind me now.” she said to herself, so softly he almost did not hear it. 

“Nonsense.” he replied brashly. His wife would not go wanting, whether or not he had wanted her. This was something he could provide her. And remove her from the Palace for a while yet. He thought almost relieved. “You will continue.” 

Járnsaxa turned to him suddenly, her movement startling him. “Truly?”

“Aye.” She smiled widely. Her expression turning pleasant and lively. Her eyes were shining with excitement. Where had they found her? He thought. 

“Thank you, my lord.” 

“There is no need for such formality, Járnsaxa.” He said. This was their mutual grievance. It need not be so unpleasant. “I am called Thor, you may use it.” 

She laughed happily. “As you wish, Thor.” She kissed him, chastely. “I am nonetheless tired. May we sleep?” 

“That is an excellent idea.” He replied. She slipped into the bed further and sighed contently. He saw her body relax. Thor extinguished the lights and joined her. After a moment, he pulled her close. It was odd, she was so much larger than him but she shifted against him until they were both comfortable 

It was a testament to her exhaustion in how quickly she slept. He looked at her in the darkness. He could hear the distant merry crowd at the feast. 

She was one of the intelligent ones then. He thought relieved before he too soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Járnsaxa glanced at the flowers in her room. A bloom from Jotunheim! She thought excitedly. She placed down her journal. She inhaled deeply, the door to her chambers opened and before she could turn she heard Thor call out to her. 

“Do you like them?” She turned to him. Her smile was wide. 

“Yes, thank you, Thor.” He looked pleased. He glanced at the scrolls. “A long day of study?”

“Quite harrowing.” She replied. “As my study draws to an end the coursework has become more difficult. I cannot wait for it to end.” She inhaled again, she felt Thor wrap his arm around her waist hesitantly. 

Still so hesitant with her. She thought. “Have you been the one to place the flowers in my room weekly?”

“I have.” He replied, pleased she had noticed. 

“You should have told me, silly man.” Járnsaxa said with a laugh. “I thought the servants had brought them in. I almost thought I had requested it at Loki’s naming day and forgotten due to drink!” 

Thor laughed deeply. “Aye, you were quite gone from it. I thought you had been displeased until you told me you had drunk the ‘sweet pale ale’ in a charming voice. A gift from Vanaheim, and quite potent.” 

“I know that now but then it was simply a lovely drink that did not hit me until my second glass.” 

“What do you think of lovely Sigyn?”

“Quite a match for His Highness. Do you believe they will wed?” She asked curiously. Thor shook his head. 

“I do not know. If the romance lasts, then perhaps. It is a good match if so.” 

“I remember the taste of early love! It’s as intoxicating as the ale.” Thor tightened his grip on her waist. He did not like hearing of her Felagi. Her love, long ago on Jotunheim. “You and Sif had quite a nice time at the party as well, do not lie to me.” She said and turned to him, smiling softly. “There is the taste of a love well established, but when you recall first loving her was it not the same?” 

“Aye.” He said. “I come not to talk of Sif or Sigyn. I come for you. Járnsaxa, my wife, will you accompany me this evening to the gardens?” Járnsaxa smiled. She did love the foliage of Asgard, always bright and blooming rather than simply seasonal like on Jotunheim. The hardy and bountiful plants were hardly beautiful; there was no need for beauty in survival against the raging winter. 

“I would be honored, my lord.” 

Thor smiled and kissed her softly. She sighed happily against him. When had this begun? When had his kisses turned from barbs to soft petals against her? She could not recall when the small gifts had come, his touches more intimate and welcome. It was like a slow and emerging spring from a harsh and bitter winter. 

After their first night, she had expected nothing more than scorn. She had not expected this. She did not expect wanting more. He left shortly after, needing to complete the day’s tasks before their evening together.

Járnsaxa focused on her reading and found she could not. Anticipation made her restless. She spent the afternoon bathing and dressing in a way she knew Thor enjoyed. The Asgardian fashions had taken a while to adjust to but now she could easily match and join the elite in their wear without fear of looking foolish. 

A white gown, decorated in silver stitching and subtle embroidery; a necklace made of the finest metals; a bracelet that coiled up half her arm. These had all been gifts from Thor. Her hair was long and she wondered if she should wear it down or up. A braid seemed like a simple compromise, it would not be too tight and trailed down her back. 

She read quickly through her work. When Thor came for her she had forgotten half of it. He glanced at her, looking pleased. 

“You are lovely.” Járnsaxa smiled. She could feel the blush on her cheek. “That is perhaps the sixth time I have seen you blush.” He said as he walked toward her. 

“Well my lord, my parents discussed the importance of decorum as a child. Would my smile be as cherished if I were to throw it to every man?” 

“I fear there would be no men left in Asgard then.” Thor replied and she laughed. 

“Then I will keep them as now.” Thor took her arm and they walked slowly to the gardens. The servants parted from them and the nobleman glanced at them with open disdain. Be it as it may, she was happy here with her husband. 

Sif passed them and smiled kindly to her. Her fellow wife had not shown her as much scorn as before. Had Thor or Her Majesty talked to her, she cared not. Sif was a friend and Járnsaxa held her dearly to her heart. Days could be long and lonesome even with her husband’s attention.

They dined in the gardens surrounded by roses from Midgard. Thor told of his travels to the Realm, humorous and preposterous at times in their nature. Such fragile creatures, living so quickly in the blink of an eye. She thought. 

“I will take you and Sif together. We may see it together as a family.” 

“I think I will enjoy that.” Thor began to talk of the cultures he would show her (Sif had already seen much). It seemed so fantastical that she could not imagine it despite his vividness. The mead settled, a pleasant warmth in her stomach. 

She lay down on the grass and closed her eyes, letting herself simply listen to her husband. Thor settled next to her and he linked his hands with her. His hand tracing her marks absentmindedly. It was as intimate as they had become. 

A need burned within her. Her husband had not touched her since their failed marriage night, had not demanded anything from her. Her husband had courted her, she realized. Feeling foolish, she opened her eyes and glanced at him. 

Thor was gazing at the stars. Her concerns unknown to him, he did not want more? She licked her lips. Was he waiting for her or did he simply wish to see what would become of them? Would he be content with this? He had doubtless had other lovers in that time. 

Would he want her? Thor felt her staring as he stopped talking and turned to her. 

“My heart?” A bloom of happiness in her stomach and Járnsaxa breathed in deeply. She did not remember what the early stages of love; she was experiencing them anew. She thought gaily. 

His heart, his love. 

She kissed him passionately. 

That night is what their marriage night should have been like. She thought after as she lay next to him in the gardens under the moonlight. This should have been between them, sweet and like nectar to the bee. 

Thor stroked her hair and pulled her close. Yes, this was what was meant to be. 

Love.


End file.
